


The End of it All: The Attack on Rowan High School

by serena221b



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after the infamous attack on Rowan High School that killed all but two teachers and four students, one of the surviving students, Amethyst Hart, shares her account of the horrifying three days during which the attack took place. How did it all start? And just what went on during the attack? Find out in The End of it All: The Attack on Rowan High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amethyst Hart

Name: Amethyst Hart  
Age: 17  
Hair: Long and Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5'3"  
Look-alike: Ryan Newman


	2. Introduction

I've been putting this off for quite some time now. But my dad told me that I need to do this. So, here it is.  
In case people don't know who I am, my name is Amethyst Hart. I was one of the six survivors of the attack on Rowan High School. What you are about to read is my personal account of the event.  
Before I begin my story, I just want to say that this is not a story to be taken lightly. What happened during the three days that the attack took place in was a horrible event in which many people died. I was lucky to even make it out of there alive. If you don't want to read this, then I understand. But if you do, then you have been warned.  
It all started on what seemed like a normal spring day at Rowan High School...


	3. Celeste Walker

Name: Celeste Walker  
Age: 17  
Hair: Long and Blonde  
Eye Color: Green  
Height: 5'4"  
Look-alike: Chloe Grace Moretz


	4. Chapter 1

One hour before the attack started, I had just gotten out of U.S. History and was walking to English with my best friend, Celeste Walker. “Dude, I am so glad that lecture is over and done with. I don’t think I could’ve survived another minute of Mr. Williams today,” I said. “I know. I was literally about to fall asleep,” she said. “Same. So, did you finish that analysis of that final chapter of Eragon last night?” I asked. “Yeah. Did you?” she asked. “Barely. I was up until midnight last night,” I said. “Me, too. But, hey. At least we didn’t have to analyze the movie,” she said. “I know! They totally messed up the plot and that made it so hard to watch,” I said as we got into the classroom just as Mr. Carson walked in. “Well, this is a first. You two were almost late,” he said. “We were just comparing our answers for the Eragon analysis,” I said. “Well, that’s fine. Take a seat, you two. We’re just about to begin,” he said.

 

Once we sat down, we started going over the homework. Celeste and I got perfect scores, as usual. The two of us and our table mates, Roger and Troy, were the only people who got perfect scores on the homework. Luckily, no one failed it, either. After Mr. Carson took up our homework, he told us to clear our entire table. “Okay. So, today we’re going to start watching the movie version of Eragon,” he said. We all groaned. “You guys didn’t let me finish. We’re going to start watching the movie version of Eragon, but your assignment is to comment on every single thing that they messed up,” he said. We all cheered. “I knew you guys would like that idea. Because they messed up a lot of things. Isn’t that right, Amethyst?” he asked. “Perfectly, Mr. Carson,” I said. “Thank you. So, I’m not grading this assignment because this is basically for fun. And I’m also going to make this assignment into our own parody of CinemaSins. So who wants to comment first?” he asked as he inserted the DVD into the player. “I’ll do it,” I said. “Thank you, Amethyst,” he said as he pressed play.

 

Thirty minutes into the movie, Celeste was commenting when suddenly, we heard a loud boom in the distance. Mr. Carson paused the movie. “Did you guys hear that?” he asked. We all nodded. The booms were getting louder. “Everybody get down!” he exclaimed. We all crouched down on the floor as the boom reached the classroom and shattered the windows. And there was this ringing in my ears as I opened my eyes. I saw glass on the floor and chairs and desks were knocked over. “Is everyone okay?” he asked. “Yeah,” said Celeste. “We’re good,” said Roger and Troy. “I’m good,” I said. “Good. I just got a text from the principal. Some maniacs are running around the school with guns and bombs. Everyone else is with their assigned teacher. And I just received your teacher assignments. Now, we need to do this quickly. Your teachers are waiting outside the room right now. When I call your name, I want you to stand outside with your assigned teacher. Troy, Roger, and Luke, you three are with Ms. Ryan. Gina, Cole, and Lexie, you three are with Mr. Williams. Celeste, Amethyst, and Pierce, you three are with me. Sam, Aaron, and Kate, you three are with Ms. Drake,” he said.

 

Once everyone had left, Mr. Carson closed the door. I was really frightened at that moment. I was not only worried for my own safety, but for the safety of everyone in the school.


	5. James Carson

Name: James Carson  
Age: 35  
Hair: Short and Light Brown  
Eye Color: Blue  
Height: 6'  
Relationship Status: Married  
Look-alike: Chris Pine


	6. Chapter 2

After everyone had gotten situated inside of the classroom, Mr Carson did a quick check over all of us to make sure that we were alright. And luckily, we were. Then, we all sat down at a table. “Okay. Everyone, get out their phones. I want you to call your mom, dad, and any siblings to see if they are alright,” he said.  
So, I tried calling my mom, dad, and my sister, Scarlett. All of them went to voicemail. Then, I put my phone down along with everyone else. “Amethyst, did you get anyone?” he asked. “They all went to voicemail. I’m really worried about them,” I said. “I know. Pierce, Celeste, how about you two?” he asked. “I got a hold of my dad. He told me that my mom had died a couple of hours ago,” said Celeste. “I’m so sorry. What about you, Pierce?” asked Mr. Carson. “My older brother, Danny, responded. He’s in his third year of college right now, so he’ll be able to take care of me. Because I didn’t get a response from my mom or my dad,” said Pierce. “Seems like we’ve all lost people,” said Mr. Carson.  
Suddenly, my phone rang. It was the police. I put the phone on speaker. “Hello?” I asked. “Are you Amethyst Hart?” asked an officer. “Yes, I am,” I said. “Ma’am, I am so sorry. There was a shooting at Ravenwood University and Scarlett Hart didn’t make it out. We received word that your parents were there when it happened and they died as well. I am so sorry, Miss Hart. I know this must be a difficult time for you--”  
Before the officer could say anything else, I hung up. “Amethyst, I’m so sorry,” said Celeste as I stood up from my seat. “Dang nabit!” I yelled as I threw my phone at the wall and broke it. Mr. Carson took my hand. “Do you need to sit down?” he asked. I nodded. “Come on,” he said as he helped me sit down. Mr. Carson was sitting on my right, Celeste was sitting on my left, and Pierce was a little bit to the side, gently rubbing my back. “Do you need anything?” asked Pierce. “My Kindle is in my carry-on in the very back pocket. It should be the first thing you see. When you get it out, go to the ‘Music’ section, tap ‘Playlists’, and scroll down until you see a playlist titled ‘Jazz.’ That playlist always calms me down,” I said. When Pierce pressed ‘Play’, I heard the familiar tune of “Willow Weep for Me” by Stanley Turrentine. “These are really good song choices,” said Mr. Carson as he scrolled through the playlist queue. I nodded as I closed my eyes and took slow breaths. After a few minutes, I was all relaxed. “You can turn the music off, if you want,” I said. “No, let’s not. I kind of like it,” said Celeste. “Me, too,” said Pierce. “So, how are you feeling now?” asked Mr. Carson. “A lot better. But, I’m kind of bored. Anyone up for a card game?” I asked. “I thought you’d never ask,” said Pierce as he got out “UNO” from his bag.  
While we were in the middle of the game, we heard someone pounding on the door. “Unlock this door and come out with your hands up!” they yelled. “They found us!” I whispered. “We’ve got to get out of here and fast,” Mr. Carson whispered. “How? We can’t jump out the window. The drop is too far down,” said Celeste. “I run the Repelling team, remember? I always bring the equipment to school in case people forget their equipment. And lucky for us, there is a harness for each of us. So everyone, grab that and a helmet,” Mr. Carson whispered. Once everyone got their equipment on, Mr. Carson attached some rope to his cable and gave some to Pierce. “Okay. I’m going to divide the four of us into two groups. Celeste, you’re with Pierce. Amethyst, you’re with me. There are two windows. Pierce, you and I will drop down first. Amethyst and Celeste, once we drop down, we’ll throw the rope up to you so you can attach it to your harnesses. Then, we’ll pull you down. The four of us will discuss what to do next when we get down there. Ready, Pierce?” asked Mr. Carson. “Yeah,” said Pierce. Then, they dropped down and soon after, they threw the rope up to us. “Just jump off whenever you’re ready, ladies!” Mr Carson yelled. Just as we dropped off, Mr. Carson and Pierce slowly lowered us to the ground. Once we landed, we got off our equipment and put it back in the bag. “So, what do we do now?” asked Celeste. “At least we’re out of harm’s way for now,” said Mr. Carson.


	7. Pierce Jackson

Name: Pierce Jackson  
Age: 17  
Hair: Short and Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'11"  
Look-alike: Mateus Ward


	8. Chapter 3

“We can’t just stay out here. Those shooters are probably looking for us,” I said. “I know. Which is why we need to get to the basement as quick as possible without getting caught. And I think that it would be best if we split up. Amethyst and Pierce, you two try to find a way in on the left side. Celeste and I will try to find a way in on the right side. But whatever you do, make sure that you don’t get caught. The last thing we need is another casuality,” said Mr. Carson.  
Then, Pierce and I went over to the left side of the building and assessed the situation from behind the trees. There were two armed men watching the area. “Well, that’s not good,” I said. “Yeah. But I think I can take care of them,” said Pierce. “What do you mean?” I asked. “I’ve come prepared,” he said as he opened his backpack and got out two sniper guns. “How in the world do you even get those in the school?” I asked as he handed me a gun. “I have my ways. You know how to use one of these, right?” he asked. “Yeah. Scarlett taught me,” I said as I got the gun ready. Then, the two of us aimed our guns at the guards and killed them in one shot. “Yes! Direct hit!” I whispered. Then, we made sure that no one else was near us and went to the door that led to the basement.  
Once we were inside, I called Mr. Carson. “Did you two get in?” he asked. “Yep. Turns out Pierce had two sniper guns in his backpack,” I said. “How did he get those in the school?” he asked. “I have no idea. That’s exactly what I asked him. Did you and Celeste get in?” I asked. “We’re already in the basement. I’m standing by the door,” he said. At that moment, we saw Mr. Carson and hung up. “Is Celeste alright?” asked Pierce. “She got a bullet lodged in her shoulder but I easily fixed her up. What about you two?” he asked. “We’re good,” I said as we went inside. Celeste was sitting on a stool with a bandage wrapped around her left shoulder. “You okay?” I asked as I sat down beside her. “Yeah. I just got really scared when that bullet went into my shoulder. But Mr. Carson took care of it,” she said. “I know. He told us,” I said. “Have you heard anything from the other teachers?” asked Pierce. “The principal lets us know when someone has died through the radio system. And we’ve lost two people from our class,” he said. “Who died?” I asked. “Lexie Morrison and Luke Davenport,” he said. “Dude. It was only a few minutes ago that those two were sitting at my table. Gina must be heartbroken. They were her best friends,” said Pierce.  
“So, what do we do now? We can’t just let everyone else die. And this isn’t exactly one of the safest places,” said Celeste. “I know. I just wanted to gather us all here so we can discuss options. Now that those shooters know what we look like, we can’t go walking around the school like this. We’ll have to make ourselves look different in the simplest way possible. Celeste and I managed to get clothes from lost and found for all of us. So, try on these clothes and see what fits,” said Mr. Carson as he threw a bag on the ground.  
After a few minutes of searching, I found an X-Files t-shirt, some blue jeans, a black hoodie, and a pair of black combat boots. Celeste got a similar outfit to mine, but she had a Sherlock t-shirt on. Pierce and Mr. Carson wore all black outfits. Celeste helped me get my hair up into a bun so it wouldn’t peek out of my hoodie. She did the same thing with her hair. “Wow. I can barely recognize you guys,” I said. “I know,” said Pierce. “I just realized something. The shooters have seen us all together. So, we’re going to have to split up,” said Mr. Carson. “Like, into pairs?” I asked. “Unfortunately, no. We can’t risk anything. All four of us are going to have to split up. Just don’t be alone for long. The principal has provided all of us with a code. When you get to a closed door, quietly knock on it and show a gun gesture to whoever is at the door. They’ll let you in,” said Mr. Carson. “What if one of us gets injured?” asked Celeste. “All of the teachers are equipped with first-aid kits. We’re going to try to keep as many people alive as we can,” said Mr. Carson. “Good luck, guys,” I said. “Ditto,” said Pierce. Then, we all put on our hoods and went our separate ways. Little did I know that what was ahead for me would be the worst part of the event.


	9. Gina Cole

Name: Gina Cole  
Age: 17  
Hair: Long and Strawberry Blonde  
Eye Color: Brown  
Height: 5'2"  
Look-alike: Stacey Farber


	10. Chapter 4

I was walking around the hallway, trying to find somewhere to hide out in and yet trying to stay as hidden as possible. But at that moment, I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Knowing very well that it could have been one if the shooters, I ran as fast as I could. But whoever it was had been running after me. And then, I heard a gunshot and a sharp pain went into my lower back. I knew that one of the shooters had shot me in the back. But the shooter fired another bullet into my left shoulder. And then, he ran away. I limped on, pain spreading throughout my body. ‘Amethyst, you’ve got to get help now. You can’t hold on much longer,’ I thought. And eventually, I found a closed door. I quietly knocked on it and got ready to do the code. But I didn’t need to because the person who was at the door recognized me immediately. It was Mr. Summers, my band director. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it for me. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you!” I exclaimed as I limped in. “What happened to you?” he asked. “I got shot in the back and in my left shoulder,” I said. As I sat down, I saw that Gina was in the room as well. “Mr. Williams split you guys up, too?” I asked. “Yeah. I actually got here an hour before you did,” she said as Mr. Summers sat down beside me. “Which area of your back did you get shot in?” he asked. “Lower back, I think. Don’t worry, I’m wearing a bra,” I said as I pulled my hoodie and my t-shirt off. I sucked in a sharp breath when Mr. Summers was examining the wound. “Sorry. Luckily, it didn’t hit any bone. I’m still going to have to cut it out,” he said. “Just get it over with,” I said.

Once Mr. Summers got the bullets out of my back and my left shoulder and had bandaged me up, Gina handed me one of her t-shirts (because we wear the same shirt size) and I put it on. It was a Gotham t-shirt. “We have the same tastes in TV shows, Gina,” I said. “Well, who doesn’t like Gotham?” she asked. “No one. I watch it, too,” said Mr. Summers. “So, what have you guys been doing in here?” I asked. “Using headphones to watch Gotham on Netflix. Gina’s got a three-sided headphone jack that connects to my Mac. There’s one slot left. You wanna join?” asked Mr. Summers. “Are you kidding? I’d love to. Which episode are you guys on?” I asked as I plugged my headphones into the jack. “We just got finished watching “Knock, Knock”,” said Gina. “So, we’re about to watch “The Last Laugh”? That’s my favorite episode!” I said as we put our headphones in.  
When we finished watching the episode, we took out our headphones and as we did that, we heard a soft knock. “I’ll see who it is,” I said as I walked towards the door. There were three people in black hoodies. They all did the code. I quickly opened the door and let them in. “They’re with us,” I said. And when they removed their hoodies, I saw that Celeste, Mr. Carson, and Pierce were all alive. “Oh, thank God!” I exclaimed as I hugged the three of them.  
Then, the six of us all sat down at the table. “So, what’s the situation?” asked Mr. Summers. “I haven’t gotten a radio call since yesterday. I think that we’re the only ones left,” said Mr. Carson. “Oh my God. All those people,” said Gina, bursting into tears. Mr. Summers pulled her into a hug. “You haven’t heard from anyone?” I asked. “Afraid not,” said Mr. Carson. “How did you guys find each other again?” I asked. “Well, Pierce and I reunited while we were walking. And we found Mr. Carson after we lost one of the shooters,” said Celeste. “Well, it’s good that we’re all together. Did anyone get hurt?” asked Mr. Summers. “Pierce got shot in the right shoulder and I got shot in the leg. Celeste didn’t get shot anywhere, lucky girl. What about you, Amethyst?” asked Mr. Carson. “I got shot in the  
left shoulder and in my lower back. I was lucky that I found Mr. Summers soon after it happened,” I said. “It looks like we’re all looking out for each other,” said Pierce. “Yeah,” said Celeste.


	11. Nicholas Summers

Name: Nicholas Summers  
Age: 35  
Hair: Short and Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Dark brown  
Height: 5'9"  
Look-alike: Joseph Gordon-Levitt


	12. Chapter 5

Over the last hours of the attack, we all watched the rest of Gotham, played a game of UNO, and waited for it all to be over. And the next morning, there was a soft knock on the door. When I went to the door, I saw a police officer and let them in. “Are you six the only ones left?” he asked. “We think so. There hasn’t been a radio call in two days,” said Mr. Summers. “Well, we’ve apprehended all of the shooters and there are ambulances outside for you all. Please follow me,” he said.

Then, we all got our stuff and followed the officer outside, where we saw ambulances, police cars, Pierce’s brother, Celeste’s dad, and Mr. Carson’s wife. But I didn’t see Gina’s parents anywhere. “Gina, where are your parents?” I asked. “They’re both dead. Some of the shooters got to my house and killed them. What about your family?” she asked. “There was another attack at Ravenwood University and my sister, my mom, and my dad were all killed,” I said. “I’m so sorry,” she said. “I’m sorry about your family, too,” I said. Then, Mr. Summers walked over to us. “Sounds like you’re in quite the predicament, Amethyst,” he said. I nodded. “I’ve already arranged to adopt Gina. I could adopt you, too, if you’d like,” he said. “Yeah, I’d like that,” I said. “Cool. You two better go get checked out. I wouldn’t want to discover any extra injuries,” he said. “Yeah. We were about to go over there,” said Gina. Then, the two of us walked over to the ambulance to get checked out.

Luckily, the only injury that I had was a large cut running down my left arm, which Mr. Walker easily bandaged up. Gina had to get stitches in her head, though. But other than that, only some scrapes and bruises that would be gone in a week. Once they were done, Gina and I went back to Mr. Summers and we went to the adoption agency to get the adoption papers filled out and turned in.


	13. Scarlett Hart

Name: Scarlett Hart  
Age: 22  
Hair: Long and Dark Brown  
Eye Color: Hazel  
Height: 5'2"  
Look-alike: Emma Roberts


	14. Epilogue

A week later, me, Gina and Mr. Summers were at Scarlett’s funeral at Ravenwood Academy and I was one of the speakers. When I had gotten on stage, I took a deep breath and began to speak. “It had been half an hour after the attack at my school began when I found out that my sister, Scarlett Hart, had died at this university along with my mom, dad and many other people. But I didn’t have much time to mourn their deaths because the shooters at my school were looking for me and the other members of my group. But through all that chaos, I managed to find two people who helped me out and to have fun when I didn’t think that it was possible. Their names are Gina and Nicholas Summers, and they are now my new family. But that doesn’t mean that I am going to forget Scarlett. She and my mom and my dad will always be in my heart. But I think that it’s finally time for me to move on. And as Scarlett once said,

“We cannot dwell on the bad things that have happened in the past because time is always moving. What’s important is that we focus on the present and the future that lies ahead.” Rest in peace, dear sister,” I said. Then, I walked off the stage, walked towards Gina and Mr. Summers, and left the school, remembering what I just said to those people.

 

My name is Amethyst Summers; I am 18 years old, and I survived the attack on Rowan High School: The End of it All.


End file.
